vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|White Heart= |-|Next White= Summary Blanc (aka White Heart) is the Goddess/CPU of Lowee of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. As one of the four Goddesses of Gamindustri, she has fought the other Goddesses for hundreds of years in the Console wars for control of Gamindustri and title of True Goddess. Just like other Goddesses, she believed Neptune was a big threat and teamed up with them to beat Neptune. After the fight, she returned to Lowee. Arfoire stole her power and appearance to take over Lowee, which led to Lowee's Civil War. But, Blanc is too lazy didn't fight back because she was too busy with reading she didn't want her people to get hurt. This war continued until Neptune's gang come and beat Arfoire. Blanc is a quiet and introverted girl, she may seem to be lifeless and apathetic in comparison to others (with Neptune once comparing her to a doll). She enjoys simple hobbies such as reading during her spare time and writing, something she is overly passionate about and dreams of one day mastering as an author. However, she isn't very good at it and everyone struggles to be honest with her. While she cares deeply for her little sisters, they anger her (perhaps not as much as others) and most of her stress comes from not knowing how to act around them. As well as showing her softer side to others. Underneath her calm exterior is an angry, raged filled girl ready to yell at or murder the first person who pisses her off. This is intentionally triggered by some people, such as Vert, whom Blanc is incredibly jealous of due to her bigger breasts, or just about anyone who mentions her lack of breasts, intentional or unintentional. As Goddess, Blanc can transform into her CPU counterpart: White Heart. As White Heart, Blanc is known for being the most violent of the four goddesses with a temper to match, she seems the least changed between forms in terms of personality, other then the fact she gets much angrier, quicker. White Heart's appearance indicates she may be the youngest of the four, considering her physique remains practically unchanged. Blanc is the Personification of Nintendo's Consoles. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B at low shares, Low 2-C at average shares, 2-C at high shares | At least 2-C Name: Blanc, White Heart Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Goddess/CPU Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (She's a Hammer/Axe/Sword User), Adept in martial arts, can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Town level (As strong as Neptune), possibly Planet level (One of her hammers is stated to harbor the power to crush entire planets) | Universe level+ (Equal to Noire and the other CPUs) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+ (Equal to the other Goddesses), possibly Planet level (Stronger than her BoS base form) with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares (Fought against DoS Arfoire and is equal to Purple Heart), Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Comparable to the other HDD CPUs) | At least Low Multiverse level (Way stronger than her previous form) Speed: At least Supersonic | At least Hypersonic (She can match up with Neptune's speed without trouble) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Handily uses hammers this heavy as her main weapons) | At least Class 5, likely higher (Superior to her base form) | At least Class 5, likely far higher (Way stronger than her previous forms) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Planet Class | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Town level, possibly Planet level (Comparable to her attack potency) | Universe level+ (Superior to Histoire) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level (Comparable to Purple Heart) with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares (Withstood attacks from Dos Arfoire), Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Equal to the other Goddesses) | At least Low Multiverse level (Above her HDD form) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with her Hammer. Standard Equipment: Hammer (Transforms into a Plasma Axe when in her Goddess form), Twin Axe (Transforms into a Great Sword in her Goddess form) Intelligence: Pretty smart Weaknesses: Blanc is a very hot-headed person. Her anger can easily take over her sanity just by some little things such as the issue of the size of her breasts. Her Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of her Continent Lastation (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be canceled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Blanc transforms into her Goddess form. *'Fleissing Faust:' Blanc punches the enemy with 3 ferocious punches. *'Ein Schlang:' Blanc crushes the enemy with a very powerful hammer blow. *'Verschlag:' Blanc attacks the enemy multiple times with her hammer. *'Todlichschlag:' Blanc slams 2 powerful blows with all her might right at the enemy. *'Schneesturn/Sturn Wind:' Blanc creates a very powerful ice storm to nuke the enemy. *'Schwer Schlag:' Blanc infuses ice element into her hammer, and slams at the enemy, causing an ice blast. *'Zerstorung:' Blanc swings her hammer around and crushes the enemy to pieces. *'Getter Ravine:' Blanc smashes the enemy into the ground, which causes an ice pillar to appear from the hit. *'Hard Break:' Blanc's secret move. The strongest blow that she can make. Just 1 hit from this blow may tear a CPU to shreds. *'Blaster Controller:' Only usable as Next White. Blanc sends out a shockwave that freezes the enemy, before summoning a massive laser cannon, which Blanc uses to shoot the still frozen enemy. Reverts Blanc to base form. Key: BoS Base | Current Base | White Heart | Next White Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Console Patron Unit Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier